


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Hojong Smut Prompts [10]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Idols, Dom Hoya, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hoya feels bad, Hoya-centric, Light Angst, Love Bites, M/M, Morning After, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sub Sungjong, Sungjong-centric, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Hoya wakes up the morning after a night of rougher than usual sex,to find Sungjong cuddled up next to him covered with love bites and bruises and feels guilty as a result.Sungjong on the other hand,wakes up feeling sore and achey but pleased and contented from the night before and tries to reassure Hoya otherwise.
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: Hojong Smut Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751170





	Untitled

**9:50 PM**

"Hey Sungjong-ah."

Sungjong looked up at Howon,who was standing in the doorway completely shirtless.Sungjong looked him up and down and smirked."So we're doing tonight,aren't we?"


End file.
